Because I'm Like a GUNSLINGER
by dhredrev
Summary: Jake akan pergi menyusul Marco dan Tobias yang sedang memerangi pengendali manusia disebuah hutan di luar negeri. Cassie tak memperbolehkannya. Tapi Jake berusaha menenangkannya. Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang bersejarah bagi author, GUNSLINGER-A7X


Tittle : Because I'm Like a GUNSLINGER

Rated : T

Genre : Romance-Friendship (kayaknya)

Pairing : Jake- Cassie

Disclaimer : Aku gak mau ngaku-ngaku aaaah :) Animorphs punya K.A. Appelegate. Saya hanya meminjam tokoh-tokohnya aja :) dan tentunya, pinjem lagunya Avenged Sevenfold, Gunslinger.

Summary : Jake akan pergi menyusul Marco dan Tobias yang sedang memerangi pengendali manusia disebuah hutan di luar negeri. Cassie tak memperbolehkannya. Tapi Jake berusaha menenangkannya.

Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu yang bersejarah bagi author, Gunslinger-Avenged Sevenfold.

WARNING! : TYPOS, and maybe OC, gaje :D don't like, don't read !

**Because I'm Like a **

**GUNSLINGER**

Terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu,

Yang sangat menyentuh,

Bagi author

GUNSLINGER- A7X

_**Yeah, you've been alone. **_

_**I've been gone, for far too long.**_

_**But with all that we've been trough, **_

_**After all this time i'm coming home to you.**_

"Aku akan tetap pergi, Cass," Kata seseorang laki-laki remaja yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya di sebuah pohon. Dia memejamkan matanya, seolah-olah ingin melupakan kegelisahannya.

Ya, ia memang sedang gelisah. Dan walau ia sudah memutuskan untuk tetap menyusul sahabat-sahabatnya itu, ia toh tetap merasa gelisah. Jujur saja, ia takut. Ia takut sesuatu terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Ia takut tak akan bisa pulang ke rumah. Ia takut tak akan pernah bisa bertemu seorang perempuan yang sangat spesial baginya. Yang kini sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

Tapi ia tidak bisa egois. Tidak sementara sahabat-sahabatnya memperjuangkan nyawa mereka.

"Ta, tapi, Jake," Sahut seorang perempuan yang duduk di sebelahnya itu. Seseorang yang dianggap Jake spesial. Cassie. Ia menatap cemas kepada Jake.

"Kau sedang sakit, Jake ! Ingatlah terapimu !" Lanjut Cassie. Ia tak bisa lagi diam sementara orang yang juga dianggapnya spesial ini pergi, dengan penyakit yang dideritanya kini.

"Tenanglah, Cass," Jawab Jake pelan. Membuka matanya, dan menatap Cassie lekat-lekat dengan tatapan meyakinkan. Cassie balik menatapnya.

"Yeah, aku tahu, kau akan sendiri sementara aku pergi jauh nanti," Kata Jake lagi. "Tapi setelah semua itu, aku akan pulang. Sungguh,"

"Aku berjanji," Tambah Jake sambil berbisik. "Aku janji, Cass,"

_**Never let it show, the pain i've grown to know.**_

_**Cause with all this thing we do,**_

_**It don't matter when i'm coming home to you.**_

"Kau tahu, kau sedang sakit, Jake," Kata Cassie. "Oke, oke, aku tahu, aku tahu Marco dan Tobias dalam bahaya. Tapi pasti mereka bisa mengatasinya. Mereka selalu bisa kan? Kau tahu itu. Mereka sudah berjuang tanpamu selama lebih dari satu tahun. Dan mereka bisa tanpamu. Walau melawan pengendali manusia yang berbahaya sekalipun. Sekarang, merekapun pasti bisa,"

Ya, Jake sudah merasakan bau rumah sakit selama satu tahun. Ia berada di sana, dengan banyak selang-selang di tubuhnya yang tak henti-hentinya membelutnya. Jadwal-jadwal terapinya, dan kelemahannya yang memaksanya harus terus berada di sana. Itu semua membuatnya tak bisa lagi mengikuti jadwal Animorphs. Tidak bisa lagi membantu teman-teman dan orang spesialnya ini melawan para Yeerk.

Dan kini, ia akan pergi? Menyusul ke pertarungan? Walau ia baru 2 bulan keluar dari ruamh sakit? Apa sih yang ada di pikirannya? Batin Cassie kesal. Sekaligus khawatir.

"Aku tak ingin sahabat-sahabatku mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi dunia, sementara aku hanya duduk-duduk saja di sini," Jawab Jake.

"Aku tahu, kau akan merasa sedikit terluka dengan keputusanku. Tapi aku janji, itu tak akan ada lagi," Lanjut Jake "Setelah asemuanya selesai nanti, aku akan langsung berada di depan pintu rumahmu. Aku janji, aku janji,"

_**I Reach towards the sky, i've say my goodbyes,**_

_**My heart always with you now.**_

_**I won't question why so many died, my prayers have made it trough.**_

_**Cause with all this thing we do,**_

_**It don't matter when i'm coming home to you.**_

"Aku akan berangkat besok, Cass. Dan kau tahu, hatiku akan selalu bersamamu," Kata Jake. Cassie tersipu.

"Konyol,"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sanggah Jake.

_**Letters keep me warm, helped me trough the storm.**_

_**But with all that we've been trough, **_

_**After all this time i'm coming home to you.**_

_**I Reach towards the sky, i've say my goodbyes,**_

_**My heart always with you now.**_

_**I won't question why so many died, my prayers have made it trough.**_

_**Cause with all this thing we do,**_

_**It don't matter when i'm coming home to you.**_

"Kau akan melepasku pergi kan?" Tanya Jake.

Please, Cass, Batin Jake.

Ia memintanya. Walau ia tak tahu, apa ia akan benar-benar kuat.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau mau begitu,"

Tapi Cassie sesungguhnya berbohong. Ia sesungguhnya tak merelakan Jake pergi ke sana. Walau untuk barang sebentar saja! Ia takut ia takkan melihatnya lagi! Ia takut ia akan kehilangan Jake!

_**I always been true, **_

_**I waited so long just to come hold you.**_

_**I'm makin it trough, It's been far too long, **_

_**We've proven our love over time's so strong.**_

_**In all that we do,**_

_**The star in the night,**_

_**they lend me their light, to bring me closer .**_

_**(Bring me closer)**_

Hati Jake, entahlah, berkecamuk menjadi satu. Ia senang akan kembali ke pertempuran. Tapi ia takut. Ia takut.

Sementara itu, Cassie mulai menitikkan air matanya, ia tak tahan lagi.

"Tapi, berjanjilah Jake, kau akan kembali," Kata Cassie dengan nada khawatir. " Berjanjilah kau akan ada di sini lagi. Berjanjilah kau akan berhasil. Dan berjanjilah, kau akan memegang tanganku lagi, seperti ini,"

Cassie menarik tangan Jake. Mengepalkannya dalam telapak tangannya sendiri.

_**But with all that we've been trough, **_

_**After all this time i'm coming home to you.**_

_**I Reach towards the sky, i've say my goodbyes,**_

_**My heart always with you now.**_

_**I won't question why so many died, my prayers have made it trough.**_

_**Cause with all this thing we do,**_

_**It don't matter when i'm coming home to you.**_

"Tentu saja aku akan berhasil, aku akan pulang, aku akan ada di sini lagi bersamamu, dan aku akan memegang tanganmu lagi," Jawab Jake. "Apapun yang kau mau, aku berjanji, Cassie,"

Cassie menangis dalam diam. Tapi kini ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Jake. Ia tahu satu hal : Jake menyayanginya, seperti ia menyayangi Jake.

"Benarkah kau akan pulang, Jake? Are you?"

"I'm. Of course, Cassie," Jake mengelus rambut Cassie. "I'd promise,"

_**But with all that we've been trough, **_

_**After all this time i'm coming home to you.**_

**-FIN-**

WHAAAAA T.T

apaaan ini O.o

Cerita gaje banget ! SUMPAH !

Tapi, ini lagu beneran bersejarah lho buat author :) #apaansihlebay

Engga tau deh ah, aku cuma harap review dari kalian -

REVIEW PLISS :D


End file.
